With the rise in popularity in ride sharing, small aircraft that can accommodate a small number of passengers for relatively short (e.g., intra-city) trips are contemplated. In a small aircraft with a cargo area for luggage located directly behind the passengers, it is possible for the passengers in the closest row to be able to access the luggage. This can be an issue if multiple passengers' luggage are located in the cargo hold.